


Gabriel

by tygermine



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Gym Class Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygermine/pseuds/tygermine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe sometimes tries to remember who he was before the tight bright jeans turned him into “Saporta”. He only spends minutes, because more than that would just send him into a funk and also Pete is a bit of a slave driver, not to mention Patrick always being on his case about lyrics and notes. But those few minutes leave him feeling as if the jeans are a bit too tight, the t-shirts a bit too bright and his skin alien to him. <br/>As soon as he gets like this, he forces himself to do or say something very stupid, just to justify it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabriel

Gabe sometimes tries to remember who he was before the tight bright jeans turned him into “Saporta”. He only spends minutes, because more than that would just send him into a funk and also Pete is a bit of a slave driver, not to mention Patrick always being on his case about lyrics and notes. But those few minutes leave him feeling as if the jeans are a bit too tight, the t-shirts a bit too bright and his skin alien to him.   
As soon as he gets like this, he forces himself to do or say something very stupid, just to justify it all. 

Vicky is the first to pick up on this little mood of his. Being a girl who spends most of her time with a bunch of guys, she knows when to put her foot down and not take any shit. 

‘Gabe. Gabe!’ she pokes him in the ribs. Hard. 

‘The cobra will bite if you do that again.’ He warns. 

‘Then stop mooning over Gerard and tell me what you want from this tune.’ she played a few notes on her keytar. Gabe nodded, shrugged and mumbled something about sending it to Patrick. Vicky rolled her eyes and poked him again. 

‘Gabe. Get your head in the game.’ 

‘Fuck off Vicky!’ he snaps before taking long strides out of the studio. 

‘Man needs a toke.’ said Travis from the couch where he was supposed to be working on lyrics beneath a cloud of pot. ‘It’s for the inspiration.’ He explained once when Pete gave him the evil eye. Pete often forgave you anything if it was in the name of inspiration. Patrick often used it when Pete would walk in on him jerking off in the shower. 

‘That's your cure for anything, isn't it?’ Vicky asked. 

Travis shrugged, inhaled deeply and held it. Nate hung back, stopwatch in hand. So far Travis' record was two minutes four seconds. After which, he wrote Cupid's Chokehold. In five minutes. Flat. 

  
‘You do realize I can see your knees through the windshield.’ Patrick knocked on the window of the SUV.   
Gabe was trying to hide in the backseat. Long legs don't always help his cause. 

‘I'm not here. You’re hallucinating.’ he replied, muffled under a ratty old Celine Dion hoodie.   
Patrick rolled his eyes. Decaydance wasn't a record label. It was a freakin’ nursery school. And Stump was the principle. 

‘Gabe. Open the door. Come on.’ Patrick tried 

‘No. I just… Go away Patrick.’ he shouted. 

Patrick stepped back quickly. Gabe never shouted at him before. Gabe never raised his voice, keeping it in a lazy drawl when he spoke. Gabe never got angry about anything. He shrugged and stepped back into the studio.   
Travis had broken his record, but looked a little green around the edges for his effort. Two minutes, five seconds. 

  
Before the show, Gabe could feel his pants tighten around him and not in a good way. Something was off. He forgot lyrics, didn't say anything to the crowd and practically hid behind Vicky the whole time. 

  
‘Are you having a breakdown or something?’ Vicky asked later in the dressing room. 

‘No.’ Gabe ran his fingers along his thighs hoping for the jeans to loosen their strangle hold on him. 

‘Then what's up with the shy act?’ 

‘I'm not shy.’ he defended. 

‘Whatever. Just deal with your little issue on your own time, not ours.’ she said. A little viciously, but enough was enough. 

  
‘Yo, Gabe my man!’ Travis slung a long, tattooed arm around Gabe's shoulders, steering him past Gabe’s room towards the end of the passage of the hotel. ‘We're gonna get fucked tonight.’ 

‘Travie, I'm not...’ Gabe struggled to loosen Travis' iron grip. 

‘Come on. Come on up to casa Travie, where the booze is plenty and the girls are pretty.’ Travis sang pushing Gabe into a lift and pressing a button. 

‘You need a good bottle of brandy and a good looking girl to cure your little issue.’ 

‘You're the doctor.’ Gabe shrugged and allowed Travis to steer him to a room leaking smoke, noise and people. 

  
Gabe sat in the corner, bottle of Johnny Walker Green in hand, sipping slowly, waiting for the tightness from his skin to fade. At that moment, he was Gabriel, math nerd, bowling league captain and all round loser. Sixteen years old and in way over his head. His eyes kept darting to the door every time it opened, somehow expecting Craig Kilron to come through it with his football buddies, take one look at him and decide to entertain themselves by beating the shit out of him.   
He closed his eyes and for a moment was back in high school at Stacy (it's always a Stacy who throws the house parties) Janoski's house party. 

 _  
His crush is in the kitchen doing shots of tequila and lines of coke with the 'cool' kids. He is hiding behind the upright piano, looking through the serving hatch as Kevin Jenkins, baseball captain, homecoming king, punk rock band front man and hot as hell senior downs shot after shot of tequila. Later that night, Gabe will find Kevin hunched over Stacy's mom's prize rose bush puking up the tequila while flying high on the coke. He will then help his crush into one of the bathrooms upstairs to clean up, only to have Kevin pull him into the shower and lock lips with him. Gabe is so into Kevin he overlooks the tequila and coke flavoured vomit breath of Kevin and closes his eyes.  
Seconds later, Craig fucking Kilron will burst in, find them in the clinch and proceed to call everyone to come and watch, locking Gabe and the semi conscious Kevin in the shower like a sideshow. _

 _  
_Gabe never went back to that high school. His parents didn't ask why.  
It was at his new school that old Gabriel disappeared, being replaced by the loud, funny, eccentric Gabe. Front man Gabe. Tight lime green jeans wearing Gabe. 

  
Tonight, however, Gabriel had snuck through a little crack and was making a nuisance of himself. 

  
Gabe didn't have crushes.   
Gabriel did.   
Gabe appreciated the tight curve of Travis' ass under those baggy jeans when he bent over the bar.   
Gabriel forgot how to speak whenever Travis was near him.   
Gabe unabashedly hung all over Patrick in the studio.   
Gabriel blushed every time Patrick looked at him.   
Gabe would drag Vicky into the nearest dark room after a show and get them both off as quickly as possible.   
Gabriel wrote poetry about Vicky's hair and keytar playing. 

  
At this moment, Gabriel was salivating as he watched Travis lean lazily against a wall, listening to some redhead while shooting glances at Gabe, sprawled in the corner couch, whiskey in hand. Travis licked his lips and Gabriel nearly came. Gabe smiled indulgently and drank more. Travis pushed off from the wall, moving away from the now confused redhead and sauntered over to Gabe. Gabriel felt like throwing up, his stomach knotting up, pushing the whiskey up his throat. Gabe smiled indulgently, feeling his stomach tighten in gleeful anticipation. 

‘Gabe, my man.’ Travis purred. ‘Johnny keeping you company?’ 

‘He's ok. Got anyone better?’ 

Travis licked his lips again.   
He grabbed the whiskey bottle pulling Gabe up with it. They were suddenly inches apart and Gabriel was having trouble breathing.   
Travis slung an arm around Gabe and again steered him out the room, down the hall and into another room. It was dark as Travis shut the door and gently nudged Gabe back up against the it. 

‘Gabriel,’ he murmured lips close to Gabe’s collarbone.   
Gabe suddenly vanished, leaving Gabriel leaning against the door and a trembling, hyperventilating mess.   
‘Gabriel,’ Travis breathed again and ran the tip of his tongue from his collarbone up along his neck to his jaw. ‘You're so fucking hot.’   
Gabriel clutched at the door, fingers spread looking for purchase. His knees trembled.   
Travis kissed Gabriel on the corner of his mouth before licking the boy's lips.   
‘So fucking sexy.’   
He then put a hand low on Gabriel's stomach, rubbing soft comforting circles through the thin t-shirt. ‘Just looking at you makes me hard as hell.’   
With his other hand, he took one of Gabriel’s and placed it against the evidence in his jeans. Gabriel didn't know whether to die right there or run screaming.   
Travis pushed up against Gabriel's hand, groaning softly. ‘I want you. Please, let me have you.’ It was as if lust had suddenly made Travis eloquent, sincere and almost shy.   
Gabriel could only muster enough brain cells to nod.   
Travis moved his hand from Gabriel’s stomach to around his waist and gently pulled the boy to the bed.   
Gabriel found himself lying over Travis, unsure of what to do next. 

‘Clothes.’ Travis said. ’Too many clothes.’   
Gabriel used fumbling fingers to strip Travis of his baggy jeans, boxers and t-shirt. He made a small choking sound when he let his eyes roam south of Travis' hips. Ohmigod. Ohmigod. Gabriel started to panic. 

‘Now you.’ said Travis and pushed himself further up the bed to lie against the headboard.  
Gabriel stood at the foot of the bed, staring at Travis lying naked on the bed. His fingers couldn’t move fast enough to strip his clothes off, leaving them lying carelessly on the floor. Once naked, Gabriel stayed still, not sure what to do next. Travis shuffled forward until he was sitting on the edge of the bed, Gabriel standing between his knees. He grabbed Gabriel by the hips, long fingers gently caressing the taunt skin and bones beneath. Travis licked the dent where Gabriel’s legs met his hips making the boy groan with approval. He then nipped his way to Gabriel’s inner thigh then up until he was nuzzling at the base of his dick. Gabriel suddenly felt a wave of vertigo overtake him and he grabbed Travis’ head for support. Travis took this as encouragement and proceeded to give Gabriel a blowjob like he’s never had before. Being the gentleman he is, Travis even swallowed. 

  
Before Gabriel could sink to the floor in post-coital bliss, Travis pulled him onto the bed and flipped him onto his back. 

‘Tra…’Gabriel began as Travis played with his nipples. ‘Travis.’ 

‘Yo.’ Travis breathes. 

‘I…uh…’ 

‘You want me to fuck you?’ Travis asked, nipping at Gabriel’s neck. All he could do was nod.   
Travis smiled and reached into his bag lying next to the bed. He pulled out a small tube, squirted some lube onto his fingers and settled himself between Gabriel’s legs and got down to the business of getting the other boy ready.   
When Gabriel was slick and ready, Travis lay over him and kissed him. Pulling away, he looked into Gabriel’s eyes and noticed something strange about his friend. 

‘Gabe?’ He asked. ‘Gabe? You ok?’   
The boy below him gave a blank stare.   
‘Gabriel?’ Travis asked, a little worried. 

‘Ye…yeah? Travis? What…what are you waiting for?’ 

Travis shrugged and proceeded to enter Gabriel gently at first before moving harder and faster as the youngster encouraged him. What if they come in? What if they see them? What if they…. Suddenly Gabriel felt the ground fall out from beneath him and he couldn’t care less who saw them, he was feeling amazing. 

  
Later, they were lying on the bed, sharing a joint. 

‘Thanks’ Gabe said, his skin feeling the right size again. 

‘For what?’ asked Travis. 

‘Bringing me back.’ 

Travis nodded. ‘Anytime, man. Anytime.’


End file.
